Tohru  the push and pull between two!
by Minxay
Summary: This is my first fanfic... It's about the struggle that Tohru goes through to pick between Yuki and Kyo! Poor girl!


**This is my first fan-fic – so it's not much of an original plot. Still trying out a few styles and what-not…anyway, feel free to review – constructive criticism allowed, but pure criticism is just mean, so don't do it. Thank you! **

The white sheets of material flapped against the azure-blue sky, straining against the washing line. White clouds tinged with pink floated lazily across it, and as the wind picked up, bright green leaves were blown off their branches and scattered across the sky, landing delicately on the ground as the breeze died down as quickly as it had appeared. And as a long-haired girl in a light-yellow summer dress took a step from the polished porch of the house, the sun came out from behind a passing cloud as if on cue, shining its warm rays on her face.

"Aaah! What a beautiful day!" the girl suddenly said, smiling and pushing back one part of her brown hair behind one ear. Two strands of it were tied up at the back with a dark blue ribbon, and her big blue eyes looked almost silver with the light shining on them.

"Tohru, you _always_ say that in the summer…" A orange-haired boy muttered, ruffling his hair, his eyes still tired. He was wearing a black top and dark green trousers, with a loosely-done brown belt which hung on his hips at the side. It wasn't a fashion statement – he just probably couldn't be bothered doing it properly. Squinting in the sunlight, he said cross-legged on the porch, resting his head on his palm. "What are you doing up this early anyway?"

"I'm just doing the washing!" Tohru said happily, pointing at the sheets as evidence. "I'm going out later with Uo and Hana, so I have to be prepared! I wouldn't like for all of you to be without clothes because of my laziness and carelessness – what if you fell and got mud on your top, or if Yuki split something on his trousers? If you have no clothes, it would be all my fault and-"

"All right!! All right. I get it..." he replied moodily, shaking his head as in worry of her sanity, then disappeared inside, hands stuck in his pockets in a typical pose of his.

"_I wonder what's up with Kyo…" _thought Tohru, already worried. As she hung out the last of the washing, she was struck with thoughts of what could be wrong – was he still worried about what she thought about his secret?? Or maybe she said something wrong, or got up too early and waked him up, or did she not wash up properly last night and he found a plate covered in dried out sushi-roll?? Already a little pink from embarrassment, she turned round to run in to apologise to him, for whatever she had done had obviously upset him – when she bumped right into Yuki, another resident of the Sohma house. He had shiny purple hair, with glittering eyes of the same colour, though in Tohru's opinion they seemed to be full of emotions, and although he tried to hide them she could now sense them – she was so happy she had finally got to know him and Kyo enough to be able to know when they were sad – she knew they wouldn't tell her themselves. They were too nice for that, but Tohru was worried that they wouldn't tell anyone, which would just make it worse.

"Oh, good morning Honda-san..." Yuki said smoothly, smiling at her, his eyes warm and genuine. Tohru found herself feeling more happy just looking at him, and smiling back she replied "Good morning to you too Yuki! By the way, do you know what's upset Kyo? He seemed upset; I was worried I might have done something…"

Yuki's smile seemed to widen, but his eyes seemed to grow darker. "Don't worry, don't worry…It's just him, as usual. You haven't done anything - he's just being ignorant of you working hard so early in the morning."

Tohru, although charmed by his words, was still confused. "But Yuki, what are you doing up so early as well? Don't you usually wake up much later than this?" Yuki usually woke up around eleven on the school holidays, and even then he was still half-asleep for around an hour.

"Ah, yes…but today I have to do some things…would you like to accompany me?" He smiled his dazzling smile again and Tohru was tempted to say yes, but then she remembered about Uo and Hana. "Sorry Yuki..." she said, feeling guilty. "I already said I was going out today with Uo and Hana, which is way I'm doing the washing so early. I'm sorry…"

Yuki just sighed a little, and then looked up at her, his smile not quite reaching his eyes this time. "No matter Honda-san – maybe another time, perhaps?" And with that he bowed his head, then straightened and started to walk down the path to the main village.

"Oh…okay Yuki…" Tohru replied quietly, a little too late, her hand still waving slowly. And as she walked back inside the house to get ready to go out, it suddenly hit her that she still had no idea what Kyo was upset about. The day seemed to get all that greyer as she started to worry again, her heart heavy with unknown guilt.


End file.
